


Apple Slice

by demogrove (goblinoftheyear)



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy just wants to touch steve, Ear Piercings, In anyway, M/M, Party, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, steve wants him to touch him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinoftheyear/pseuds/demogrove
Summary: “Don’t try to tell me you don’t feel anything. We both know that’s bullshit.”





	Apple Slice

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr, demogrove

 

  
“Not the nose too?” Billy asked Steve who was staring absentmindedly into the mirror of the bathroom, holding a block of ice against his ear. He swayed drunkenly on the side of the bath, holding on with his spare hand. The sound of the party pulsated below them and through the walls.

  
“What?” Steve looked up at Billy who stood over him needle in hand. His free hand propped on his hip. Steve’s large were eyes slightly glassy from the alcohol.

  
The alcohol worked it’s way through Billy’s body loosening everything, including his lips, “You’d look good with a nose ring and a leather jacket” Billy said, his voice turned low and gruff, like the usual way he’d bark at Steve. Luckily Steve was lucid enough to only appreciate the harsh tone of the strange compliment rather than the contents of it.

  
“Fuck off Hargrove” Steve hissed, he didn’t look angry, he grinned sloppily at Billy.

  
God Harrington was pretty, that big dopey smile.

  
“Why would you tell the person about the stick a needle into your flesh to fuck off?” Billy added smoothly, holding a flame to the end of the needle to sterilize it.

  
Steve’s eyes narrowed.

  
“Pretty and dumb, just how I like them” Billy remarked, grinning sharkishly with all his teeth. God, he really needed to stop running his mouth, he was going to end up doing something really dumb

  
Steve licked his lips, and processes the information before beginning to protest and dropping the ice cube in the process.

  
Billy waggled the needle in front of Steve before he could protest too much. Steve stopped and rolled his eyes, knowing that Billy could and would stick that needle anywhere.

  
Billy knelt down in front of Steve and handed him a slice of apple. He looked at Billy confused and hesitant. He held the apple in his palm and stared at it. Billy could see the cogs turn in Steve’s head. He rolled the slice between his fingers and held it like he was about to take a small hesitant bite out of it.

  
Billy burst out laughing.

  
“Don’t fucking eat it dude" he wheezed, he could feel the tears collecting in his eyes. He pulled the apple from Steve’s grip, resulting in a disappointed groan from Steve.

  
Billy caught Steve’s eyes and held the apple behind Steve’s ear. Billy’s breath hitched as his fingers came into contact with Steve’s soft hair. He felt his pulse raise enigmatically. Billy swore he could see Steve’s pupils growing wider. The air suddenly became thick between them.

  
“So why are you doing this again?” Billy asked, averting his eyes “other than an excuse to get close to me?” Jesus Hargrove, you’re going to ruin it, screamed in Billy’s head as the final words left his mouth. He winced and held up the needle to show to Steve.

  
Steve nodded and adjusted himself on the side of the bath, “Dustin said that he bets I would never do it, so I have to do it”. Steve shrugged.

  
Billy mimicked the shrug in an exaggerated action, “naturally”.

  
Steve scoffed and then smiled a small nervous smile at Billy and almost leant into the heel of Billy’s hand, “plus, you’re the only person I know psychotic enough to jab a needle through my… fuck!!!” Steve yelled as Billy plunged the needle into Steve’s lobe. Steve removed his hand from the bath and gripped the side of Billy’s neck. Steve caught Billy’s eye and then looked at his hand that was gripping the heat of Billy’s skin. Billy could swear that he could feel the heel of Steve’s thumb move over the sensitive skin of his neck.

  
“I mean…have you done it?” Steve asked desperately trying to appear nonchalant, through a pained grimace, removing his hand from Billy’s neck.

  
“Don’t try to tell me you don’t feel anything” Billy chuckled, removing the needle and apple quickly, “we both know that’s bullshit”. Steve suddenly looked pale as Billy changed the needle to a small silver ring.

  
“Looks good” Billy smiled, genuinely, letting his fondness for Steve creep through and for the first time in the night he didn’t care and let his fingers linger over the ring lightly.

  
Steve winced and inhaled sharp breath through his teeth, “thanks man”, he grinned at Billy. Billy could feel a blush creep over his cheeks.

  
“You owe me one" Billy removed his hand from Steve’s ear and slapped the side of Steve’s face lightly.


End file.
